


Homecoming

by hqroyaltrash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is back, High School, Homecoming, Human Bill Cipher, leave them alone bill you fucker, let them be great and young, mabel and dipper are seniors, oh and please enjoy a bunch of my ocs, they just want to dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hqroyaltrash/pseuds/hqroyaltrash
Summary: It's Dipper and Mabel’s last year of high school, which means they have three dances left of high school. And this year, Mabel was actually able to get her twin brother to come to their homecoming dance after she ran for homecoming queen and won. She reassured him that it will be fun and that he'll enjoy it. And she was right, the dance was actually fun! Everyone was having a good time, dancing and chatting with their friends. The twins were among those who were enjoying their night and believed that nothing bad would happen. But the twins should know by now they should never say that because bad things will always happen.





	1. i. who said i was an angel?

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! i hope you all enjoy this really cool fic that i've been working on since 5ever. it's gonna take me a while to really write the chapters bc of school and figuring out how things are gonna work in future chapters. so, i hope you continue to be a firm supporter as i push through all of this. enjoy!

“Okay, now, Eric, move over to the right…. Now Mabel, get a bit closer to him-- Charles! Get out of the way!” 

 

Laughter erupted from those behind the older woman as she glared at the older man that tried to slip his way into the picture. He only smiled sheepishly as he moved out of the picture and stood beside his son, Dipper Pines. Just like his sister and her date, Dipper found himself dressed up for tonight, which was strange to him. He was never the type to get all dressed or to go out and doing anything other than studying or playing games with his sister. And of course, he would rather find himself doing that, it wanted to change it up. Do something that wasn’t Dipper like for a change, but something that anyone else his age would do at least once.

Go to his school’s homecoming dance. 

 

Before, he would decline his sister’s offer to go with her and their friends. As they all got dressed up and took pictures, he was the one who stood to the side and just smiled in his jeans and shirt. Dances weren’t for him. He wasn’t a big fan of crowds or wearing suits, he didn’t know a lot of songs, and he was a terrible dancer. Despite that, he decided to give homecoming try. To get a feel of it before he graduated at the end of the year. 

 

That and because Mabel ran for homecoming queen and won, so of course he had to go. 

 

Snapping probably four or five pictures, their mother smiled at the duo and stared down at her phone. Checking how the pictures turned out. When it was obvious that she was satisfied with her results, she then looked up at her son. “Alright Dipper, it’s your turn.” 

 

Oh, he also dreaded pictures. And with him never going to a single dance before now, it obvious that there were gonna be a lot of pictures being taken this night

. 

Sighing, Dipper made his way to his sister’s side who grabbed held on his arm and pulled him into her. Their arms were crossed and she did the same with Eric, her date. “Alright you three, smile.” 

 

Ten minutes later, they were finally done with taking pictures. There were some of the three looking nice and then a few of them doing silly faces. Pictures were taken of each person individually and then some with just the twins. While he didn’t enjoy taking pictures, it was actually a lot of fun with Mabel and Eric. The queen and king of their school who joked around with each other, tried to make Dipper smile, and who tried to pump him up for the dance. They were a great duo and it was no wonder that they won seeing as though everyone knew them and they were fun to have around. 

 

If Dipper stuck around the two of them then he knew that he was going to have a good time. 

 

After pictures and saying bye to their family, the trio hopped into Dipper’s car. Eric got in the front with Dipper and Mabel took the entire backseat for herself. “Turn on some music peasants, your queen wants to listen to some tunes before she arrives at the ball.” Dipper couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he turned on the car and handed the AUX cord to Eric. 

 

“Whatever you say, Queen Mabel.” This caused Mabel to snicker and a smile to cross Dipper’s face. 

 

It didn’t take long before Eric had music playing, a song by a group known as Fifth Harmony. He only heard a few songs from them, but he knew that both Mabel and Eric loved the group. It was also obvious as the two began to sing and tried to dance. It was entertaining and he wished that he wasn’t driving so that he could watch the two properly. Whenever he looked out from the corner of his eyes, he could see Eric wiggling around in his seat and singing into an imaginary mic. He assumed that Mabel was probably doing the same in the back. 

 

Three songs later, they arrived in front of their school. Other students were making their way to the school from either walking to the school or hopping out of their parent’s cars. Only a few people, mainly upperclassmen, came in their own cars and parked in the nearby parking lot. Doing the same, Dipper found a spot closest to the exit for when they’ll leave. Turning off his car, he looked over at Eric and Mabel who were still dancing and singing along to the song that just started playing on Eric’s phone. Now that he was no longer driving, he was able to watch the two perform which gave them an audience. 

 

They were dramatic, loud, and silly. They were still dancing and whenever one person would start singing, the other would hype them up or just dance. Halfway through the song, Eric finally got out the car, leaving his phone on the seat as he started dancing outside. Mabel soon joined him, hyping him up and Dipper followed them, taking his friend’s phone with him. Shutting his door, he made his way to the other side of the car, placing the phone on the hood of his car. 

 

Just watching the two of them just be their usual selves and just perform for Dipper made him realize how grateful he was to have the two. Because he was with them, he knew for a fact that everything was going to be alright and that he was going to have a great night. No matter what came their way. 

 

When the song finally ended, the trio then made their way towards the school. Eric and Mabel both trying to prepare Dipper for the dance. “Be ready bro-bro, there’s gonna a lot of people.” 

 

“And not just from our school, you’ll also have people from other school’s being brought here as a date.” 

 

“And the music, you’ll hear a combination of both good and bad music. But who cares because we all came here to have a good time and will dance to anything.” 

 

Eric nodded his head, agreeing with Mabel. “One minute we could be dancing to the Queen Beyonce, next thing you know we’re dancing to Taylor Swift.” 

 

“Hey, I actually like Taylor Swift!” Mabel cried out. 

 

“Which is your only downside.” 

 

“Rude.” 

 

“Oh, you love me.” 

 

Smiling at their bickering, Dipper continued to listen to them as they walked into the school and to the gym. He could tell that they were nearing the gym because not only could they hear other voices but also the loud music that made its way of the gym. Once near the entrance, they had to stop at a table where two teachers sat smiling and taking money from people entering. Once they spotted the trio, one of the teachers waved her hand. “And look who’s finally here this year's King and Queen, plus their lovely friend.” 

 

“Hi Mrs. Goodman,” the three said in unison, all with huge smiles on their faces. Reaching into his pocket, Dipper took out five dollars and held it out to Mrs. Goodman. “Here you go.” 

 

Taking it, Mrs. Goodman put the money into her money bank and gave him a purple ticket. “I hope you guys enjoy yourselves, but not too much.” 

 

They only laughed at her as they walked inside, allowing the music, colorful lights, and people to surround them. Throwing his arms around Dipper and Mabel’s neck, Eric smiled at the twins. “Ya’ know, it’s nice being King. I didn’t have to pay to get inside? And I’m gonna wear a cool ass crown soon? Nothing could ruin this night.” 

 

Dipper returned his smile as Mabel freed herself from his hold. “You’re damn right! Now come on boys, let’s dance.” And with that, she pulled the two towards the dance floor. 

 

He wasn’t sure what song was playing, but he could tell that it was a song that Eric knew because he was singing and dancing along. Well, rapping that is. Like before, he was extremely into and caught the attention of other people. Some people even decided to join the three and dance with them, forming a circle with them. With Eric in the middle, he looked like he belonged there. 

 

Just watching his friend made Dipper realize how happy he was to have him. Ever since entering middle school, he met Eric who was a quiet kid like him. He was usually found reading a book or keeping to himself as others would talk during their free time. Seeing that, both Dipper and Mabel couldn’t help but talk to him. That was when the two realized that he wasn’t that shy. That instead, Eric was this lively, bubbly, and fun loving person who was just scared to show that side to everyone. 

 

At that time, and probably even now, Eric was afraid of letting people see the real him. Thinking that they would judge him or try to pick on him. The twins could relate to that deeply, thus resulting in the trio to become so close. They felt like they didn’t belong because they were “weird”, “strange”, or “nerdy”. While other kids didn’t want to be around them, they didn’t care because they had each other. 

 

Even when Eric found himself becoming more comfortable with expressing himself and Mabel began to hang out with other people, causing Dipper to feel alone at times, he knew that they were still a trio. That no matter what happened or who else they would talk to, the three of them had already decided that they were gonna remain together no matter what happened to them. 

 

Mind coming back to the present, Dipper smiled as a song by Fifth Harmony came on and seeing how his sister and friend reacted when it came on. “Who said I was an angel!” The two shouted, their voices mixing in with the other people who also knew the song. Stepping forward, Eric took the center of attention again and started singing along with the singer. “We was just a moment, nothing serious. Never really paid you no mind....”

 

He would direct his attention to different people as he continued singing, not missing a single beat. It wasn’t until he made eye contact with Dipper that he smiled and kept going. “Should’ve never not kept your word. Woulda had a reason to keep mine…” 

 

And Dipper just watched, smiling back as he saw how much fun the other was having. And his sister, who was behind him, was hyping him up and dancing. If he had the confidence and dance skills like the two of them, he would’ve joined in. Though, because he lacked those two things, he just continued watched. 

 

He was having fun just being an audience member after all. 

 

. . . 

Fifteen minutes into the dance and more people started showing up, causing the dance floor to become even more crowded. Mabel slipped away to dance with some of her friends and Eric ended up getting roped into a conversation with some random guys. Not really having anyone, Dipper used that chance to walk over to the concession stand and bought a spirit from the teacher who was sitting there. Standing off to the side, away from the majority of the people, he used this time to look around for the first time that night. 

 

There were colorful streamers and balloons everywhere. There were portable lights on the ground that helped with the different colored lights, which he knew that their gym was not capable of doing. He wasn’t sure what the theme was, or if there was even one. He didn’t even bother to look at his ticket or to ask Eric or Mabel. At this point, he would just look silly if he asked them. 

 

His eyes then trailed along the students who came. A lot of the girls were wearing colorful dresses that varied depending on the style. Long, short, Cinderella-like, or gown like. No matter what, they all looked really nice and it was obvious that put a lot of effort into this night. Unlike the guys who a) threw on a pair of khaki pants and a shirt, b) wore nice slacks with a button up shirt and a bowtie, or c) a black suit. Though, Dipper had no right to judge anyone wearing a black suit because he was doing the same. Only a few guys wore colorful suits and Eric was one of them. 

 

Though, it wasn’t shocking when he walked into the school with a colorful suit. Eric was known for wearing colorful suits and just looking amazing in every single one of them. Dipper could still remember seeing his friend their Freshman year wearing a pink suit to match Mabel’s that year. At the time, the other was extremely nervous and didn’t know if people were going to pick on him. While some did, others complimented him and said that it was a nice change. 

 

Thus the start of Eric arriving to dance in a colorful suit. 

 

This year, he decided to wear a dark green suit with a velvet jacket and a black bowtie. He wasn’t able to see the suit prior to that moment, because Eric wanted to surprise them, and when he saw him that night Dipper wasn’t going to deny that his heart dropped. 

 

No matter what he decided to wear, Eric could and would always pull it off. Whether it’s a trash bag or that damn green suit, he just looked good in it. 

 

“He looks great in green,” Dipper said out loud to himself, taking a sip of his drink. 

 

“Who looks great in green?” 

 

Almost choking on his drink, Dipper looked at the person standing beside him and he couldn’t help but to curse out loud. 

 

With a smile on his face, his friend patted his back as Dipper swallowed his drink and started coughing. “Sorry if I caught you off guard, I just saw you standing over here all alone and I decided to check up on you.” 

 

Smiling, Dipper let out one final cough. “N-no, don’t worry about it. I’m fine, see?” He told the other as he screwed the top back onto his drink. 

 

“Cool,” was all that he said. “But seriously, who looks great in green?” 

 

Dipper felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he had to turn away. “Oh, uh, I was just thinking about your suit--and Mabel! And Mabel, well, not her suit but instead her dress. And how green is a great color for you two, mainly you, but Mabel as well!” Smooth, Dipper, smooth. 

 

His friend’s smile only grew at that point as he chuckled softly. “Thanks, Dippin Dots, I’m glad that you think that green is mine, no,  _ our _ color.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, no problem.” Looking away, he began to fiddle with his drink’s top. “Why are you even over here? Shouldn’t you be dancing with everyone since you are their King.” 

 

“Well, I was, but then I decided to take a break so that I could talk with my great friend, Sir Dipper. Who I noticed was standing alone and seemed like he needed some company.” 

 

Rolling his eyes, Dipper straightened his back and tilted his head upwards. “How kind of you, King Eric, but I assure you that I am quite alright.” 

 

Hooking his arm around Dipper’s neck, Eric pulled the other into the side of his chest. “Oh come now, Sir Eric, I decided to leave behind my people for you and you’re not even grateful? How rude of you, why I outta….” 

 

And just like that, their whole personas were dropped as Eric ruffled Dipper’s hair, causing it to stand up like crazy. Because of this, Dipper tried to push the other away as he laughed softly. “Oh please, stop it, Eric.”

“Not unless you call me King Eric.” 

 

“Alright, alright, please stop,  _ King _ Eric.”

And just like that, he stopped. The two were laughing at each other as Eric’s arm was still around Dipper’s shoulder. When their laughter began to die out, the two just stared up at each other, allowing the music and voices to surround them once again. Like this, Dipper was able to look his friend in the eye with no problem, taking in his dark brown eyes that shined like the sun when he smiled. The low buzzed haircut that Eric most definitely got before meeting the two that day, It took everything out of him not to touch it, to run his entire hand across his hair. Knowing his friend, the other wouldn’t care, but he knew that it would be different now. 

 

“Hey, Dipper, I gotta ask you something,” Eric said, breaking the “silence”. Pulling his arm back, Eric ran his hand across his head. “It’s something that’s been on my mind for a bit and I never had the chance to just ask you this, so, I’m gonna do so now.” Taking a deep breath, he straightened himself up and opened his mouth, ready to start talking. However, he was interrupted by another voice. 

 

“Would the King and Queen please come to the stage. I repeat, would the King and Queen please come to the stage.” 

 

With a small smile, Dipper gestured towards the stage. “I think you’re wanted, my King.”

Rolling his eyes, disappointment washed over Eric as he turned around, ready to go towards the stage. Though, he stopped as he looked at Dipper. “Why don’t you walk with me towards the stage, Sir Dipper.” 

 

Nodding, he then followed the other towards the stage. When people noticed Eric, they easily moved out of his way and Dipper had to stay close to him if he didn’t want the crowd to pull him in. Once near the stage, he saw Mabel talking to one of the teachers, waiting for Eric. Her eyes lit up when she saw the two and she waved for their friend to join and help her up on the stage. Dipper remained to the side, smiling as his two favorite people walked onto the stage, causing the entire crowd to cheer. 

 

The DJ turned down the music and gave the mic to the teacher that joined them. Behind her were two other students, probably from student council, who were holding the crowns for the two. “Good evening everyone, I see that you all are enjoying the night.” The students cheered Mabel and Eric, joining them as well. “Well, I do hope that you all are able to keep up this energy especially with our lovely new DJ here, DJ BC.” And again, the crowd cheered as the DJ bowed for them. “Great. Now, as you all know, we have our King and Queen up here. Give it up for your King Eric Marshall and your Queen Mabel Pines.” 

 

This time, Dipper actually cheered with the crowd for the two. Up there, they would bow and just blow kisses to the crowd, causing people to laugh. “Such a lovely duo, no wonder they won last night. Now, like we do every year, we shall crown these two again, council.” On cue, the two students walked forward and placed the crowns on their heads. Eric had to bend down for his person and help fix Mabel’s for her just a bit. Once they were in place, the two struck a pose as the crowd cheered. 

 

They looked so happy up there and Dipper was happy for them. Almost out of character, he screamed even louder for the two, causing the duo to look over at him. Which resulted in the two blowing a bunch of kisses his way, getting him to laugh. His eyes then moved away from the two as they looked at the crowd and this time, his eyes landed on the DJ who was staring at him. Dipper was going to give him an awkward smile but stopped himself as something felt off. 

 

With the DJ looking in his direction, he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. That he needed to get away from the gym and quick. He was finally able to breath when the DJ looked away, now staring at the teacher on stage. Gasping for air, Dipper placed his hand over his heart. What the fuck just happened? 

 

He then looked up at the stage as the teacher gave the mic back to the DJ, probably done with whatever she was saying. The two other students followed after her and Mabel and Eric were going to do the same until the DJ motioned for them to stop. “I just want to say, congrats you two for winning. I’m sure that everyone here agrees that you guys deserved it right?” 

 

The crowd cheered once again, but Dipper didn’t join this time. Instead, he slowly took a step closer to the stage, watching the DJ. “And I’m glad to be here to see that you, Mabel was it? That you’re queen. Though, I won’t lie when I say that I am a bit surprised.” 

 

Once near the stage, Dipper could see his sister narrowing her eyes towards the DJ. “What do you mean by that?” 

 

“Oh, I’m just saying that I remember when you were just a kid and how you seemed to always be with your brother. And people that you did hang out with, well, they were all freaks and wouldn’t help you at all with getting that crown on your head.” 

 

Wait a minute, this guy knew them? But how-- oh no. 

 

Oh no. 

 

“Mabel, Mabel,” Dipper said, pounding his hand on the stage, trying to get his sister’s attention. “You guys need to get off that stage now.” 

 

Eric was the only one of the two that heard Dipper and he tried to tug on Mabel’s arm, but she didn’t want to go. She was now glaring at the DJ. “You sound like you know me when I have no clue who you are.” 

 

“Oh jeez, that hurts you know. That you don’t remember me.” Cutting off the music completely, the DJ stepped away from his equipment and slowly made his way towards Mabel and Eric. “Though, I guess that means I’m wearing a pretty great disguise, don’t you think so, Pine Tree?” 

 

“Shit!” Dipper said out loud, running around to the stairs to get on the stage. At this point, everyone was watching them and he could see some of the male teachers and security guards making their way towards the stage. On the stage, Dipper grabbed hold of Mabel’s other arm and tried to pull her back. “Why are you here?” 

 

“What, no “hey old pal” or “how’s life going for you? Jeez, why are you kids so cold?” 

 

“You know why we’re cold and you know that we both hate you. Now answer my question, why the fuck are you here?” 

 

The other only laughed and his laughter seemed to shake the building. Holding onto each other, the trio just stared at the other. “Why am I here? Simple, I came to pay a visit to my good friends and play a very harmless game.” And with that, he snapped his fingers, causing a flash of light to blind them before everything went black. 


	2. ii. let the games begin

Just like the flash of light that suddenly came, Mabel opened her eyes to see that she was still on the stage with both Eric and Dipper. Though, the DJ, no,  _ He _ was no longer standing before them. Whipping her head around, she noticed that they were still in the gym and that everyone was still there as well, though, they were all confused just like her. Pulling her arms from Eric and Dipper, Mabel began to look around, trying to find-- 

 

“Looking for me, Shooting Star?” 

 

Stopping, Mabel was ready to question where he was until her brother tapped her shoulder, pointing above them. There, on an invisible floor above them, sat Bill Cipher on a golden throne. Unlike before where he was wearing black pants and a black button up shirt, he was now wearing a yellow crop top like poncho that only covered his shoulders and halfway down his arm. Black shorts and something similar to a yellow skirt on top, except you it was designed to where there was only one piece on the front that covered his crotch. Covering his eyes and hair was something that resembled the headpiece that a pharaoh would have worn. Yet, this was obviously fabric and had a giant eye on it, probably meant to be Bill’s single eye that he actually had when he was a demon. 

 

It looked like he walked straight out of ancient Egypt. 

 

“Why don’t you come down here so I can kick your ass, Bill?” 

 

Bill only laughed at her threat, waving it away as if it was nothing. “We both know that you’re not strong enough to do that, Shooting Star.” 

 

“Really? If I’m not mistaken, we were the two who defeated you when we were only kids. We could do the same and this time as adults.” 

 

“Oh come on Mabel, don’t make fun of him. You know that he’s very sensitive and might start crying from the one eye that he does have.” Teased Dipper who was beside her, causing Eric to laugh. 

 

“Geez guys, I don’t even know the guy and I feel a bit bad for him,” Eric began, patting his friends shoulders. “I mean, look at him. He’s probably wearing that yellow potato sack to hide his ugly mug.” Then the three bursted out laughing and some of the other students around them snickered. 

 

“Ha ha, laugh it up,” Bill said, hopping off the throne. He looked down at them from the air, frowning. “But I wouldn’t be laughing right now, especially with your lives on the line.” 

 

This caused the entire gym to panic, students looking around, trying to figure out what just happened. Teachers made their way up onto the stage, walking the three off the stage. They all tried to calm the other students down and asked Dipper and Mabel questions, mainly trying to figure out who Bill was and how he knew them. Dipper tried to explain to them that they were not at all related to Bill as Mabel ignored them. Her eyes remained on Bill who watched all of them. 

 

The security guards and the gym teacher all started shouting at Bill, trying to get him to come down. But she knew that Bill wouldn’t do whatever they were saying to him. He just laughed at them, as if this was all a joke. Like everything else to Bill. 

 

But how in the world did he get back here? Didn’t they destroy him years ago? 

 

Bill’s laughter filled the space again, silencing everyone. “Alright, it’s time for me to get things on the road. Taking one step forward, everyone was expecting for the other to continue walking until he tipped over, falling. People started screaming and the security guards and gym teacher tried to run over to catch him. Luckily, he landed safely on his two feet. Smiling, Bill then pointed towards everyone, as he laughed again. God, Mabel hated his laugh. “Oh man, you should’ve seen your faces! You all really thought that I was going to die, ha!” 

 

Mabel glared even more towards him and she was ready to march to the stage, but was stopped by Dipper and Eric. Both of the boys grabbed her hands and gave her a look, telling her to calm down. 

 

“That wasn’t a funny joke boy,” said one of the guards, nearing Bill. “Now stop whatever game that you’re playing and get out of here before we arrest you.” 

 

“Arrest me? You really think that you can detain me?” Walking towards them, Bill watched as the guards took small steps back, hands on the taser around their belt. “Oh please, don’t even try, your little toys won’t work on me.” Stopping in front of them, he placed his hands on his hips. “So what’s it gonna be, sir?” 

 

The security guards just stared at him, both looking at each other until the gym teacher sighed deeply. “Move out of my way,” he said, pushing the two so that he could stand face to face with Bill. Not at all cowering due to the sight of Bill, or anyone for that matter. Their gym teacher, Mr. Lawrence, was a middle age man who was known for not taking anyone’s shit. “I don’t know about everyone else, but I’m not gonna just allow you to frighten our students and disrespect them. And I don’t know how you know the Pines twins, but I can assume that you guys aren’t friends. 

 

“So, you either leave or I’ll make you leave myself.” 

 

At that point, Mabel found herself actually liking Mr. Lawrence just a bit, despite him being a hardass and an asshole most of the time. Though, to see him standing up for his students and for the two of them specifically, she couldn’t help but to be thankful. Though, knowing Bill, his words most likely meant nothing to the dream demon. 

 

Yawning, Bill just stared at him. “Are you done? Because I’m on a time limit and would love to actually start my game.” 

 

“Why you little…” Grabbing onto Bill’s shoulders, he attempted to tug him towards the stairs but the dream demon didn’t budge. He just rolled his eyes as the older man continued to try and move him. 

 

“Is that all you got?” Bill questioned. “Then I guess it’s my turn.” Shoving Mr. Lawrence, he directed a single finger towards him before saying, “It was nice knowing you, old man.” Suddenly, a strip of lightning left from his fingertip, hitting Mr. Lawrence. The older man started screaming which caused other people to start screaming or to look away in horror. Seeing that made Mabel want to run up on the stage and save him, but she couldn’t. 

 

Her legs were like jelly and if it weren’t for Dipper and Eric who kept her in place, she probably would’ve collapsed on the ground. From their own grips on her hand, she could tell that Dipper was angry and also wanted to run up on the stage and Eric, poor Eric was shock by all of this. His lip was quivering and he only looked away when he noticed Mabel looking at him. “What the fuck is going on, Mabel?” 

 

She wasn’t able to answer him when Mr. Lawrence’s scream finally stopped and he was no longer there. The only thing in his place were his clothes that fell to the ground. Blowing his finger like a gun, Bill kicked the clothes on the ground. “Rule number one folks, if you try to attack me when it’s not your time to do so, you’ll die on the spot.” 

 

Once again, the screaming started up again and people tried to run out of the gym. The teachers and guards were no longer focusing on capturing Bill, instead, they were making sure that the students would get out safely. Eric tried to run off with the others, trying to get Mabel and Dipper to follow him, but the twins wouldn’t budge. Instead, they were focusing on Bill Cipher. 

“Um, guys, as much as I also want to beat up that guy and want to figure how you guys know him, but I think we should leave. Now.” 

 

“There’s no point,” Dipper said. “With Bill around, I’m sure that he won’t let anyone get out of here so easily.” 

 

While she didn’t want to believe that, after spending an entire summer having to deal with Bill, Mabel knew that her brother was right. If Bill came here to play some sort of game with them, then he was going to play the game. Whether they liked it or not. Which also meant that before even opening his mouth, Bill probably did something to keep them all there. 

 

“You idiots really think that you can get away from me that easily?” Snapping his fingers again, a giant orb appeared above them. Looking at it, Mabel could not believe what she was looking at. The orb showed them the students and few teachers that were able to get out of the gym were now somewhere in the school, which should’nt have shocked her. It was actually how the school looked. It no longer looked like their usual hallway, with a straight out towards the door. No, somehow and someway Bill had changed the inside of the school into a maze. People were trying to figure out how to get away, but would always turn the wrong way and into a dead end. They were panicking, screaming, and just losing their shit in general. It was chaos. 

 

It was what Bill wanted. 

 

“Listen up meat bags, if you want to get out of here alive then you’re gonna have to play a game with me.” Waving his arms around in the air, the pictures on the orb changed from the students and teachers to these strange creatures. Some were standing alone, waiting for someone to find them, while others were staring down at the poor students who ran into them. “It’s a new game that I recently created specifically for my two favorite people. Pine Tree and Shooting Star.” With the snap of his fingers, the image on the orb changed again to Mabel, Dipper, and Eric. Staring at it, Mabel could see just how pissed Dipper and her were, while Eric tried to control the expression on his face. 

 

If she hadn’t known him for so long, Mabel would’ve thought that he was calm and that he wasn’t letting this situation take control of his emotions. Though, she knew that he was terrified and that he was shaking on the inside. 

 

Hell, she wanted to start shaking even though she was used to Bill and his shenanigans. Something was off about him. Especially because they had defeated him years ago, how in the world was he able to come back? And with a human body and with a lot of power for that matter? 

 

“Now, the game is very simple and a lot of fun. You guys will  _ love _ it!” The sarcasm sipping from his voice was extremely noticeable. “All you have to do is to solve fifteen very simple and easy puzzles. Though, just in case you’re unable to solve all of them, which I wouldn’t understand why because they’re all very easy, all you have to do is solve eleven out of fifteen puzzles.”

 

The image on the orb then changed once again, this time to a black screen with random characters on it. From the looks of it, the characters were meant to look like English words, probably whatever Bill was about to tell them. “I’m not really a stickler when it comes to rules, but unfortunately I need them for you lot.” With a snap of his fingers, the characters on the screen began to whirl around in a circular motion before they turned in English characters. Allowing everyone to read them. “Like I said before, you can  _ only _ fail four of these puzzles. If you fail more than that, well, you lose not only the game but also your life.” The air in the gym turned tense at the mentioning of people losing their life. “Which would be tragic, haha! But don’t worry, I’m sure you all will do fine,” he began. “Maybe. 

 

“You all won’t be doing this alone, you can team up with whoever you want to be partners with. Just remember, you need at least six people for your team. And,” he turned his around to look at the orb. “Once you have went through all 15 puzzles and you haven’t missed more than four puzzles, then you’ll come back here. The first one to get to me is the winner! Simple, right?” 

 

It was silent at first, no one was sure what they should say. All of them taking in information about this “easy game” was given to them. None of the remaining students and teachers needed to know much about Bill to know that this wasn’t going to be easy. That he was fucking around with all of them and was ready to watch everyone inside of that room suffer. It was all too perfect for Bill, but unfortunate for all of them. 

 

“I would start looking for your teams now, because we’re gonna start these games in twenty minutes.” With the snap of his fingers, the sphere changed to a clock counting down from twenty. “I would recommend to find a team unless you want to spend the entire event with  _ me _ ,” he said, his eyes flashing with distrust. “Don’t worry, I’m a lot of fun.” 

 

When Bill said that, people started forming their own groups. No matter their status within the school’s food chain, everyone was trying to group up with each other. It was strange, Mabel was seeing different people who would’ve talked to each other grouping up. The basketball team with the chess team, the academic team with the theatre kids, and the band kids with the smokers, etc. It was crazy. 

 

For the three, they knew for a fact that they were gonna be in a group. And they didn’t have a problem with finding more people to join their group. Three people who usually hang out with them joined and then some people that Dipper personally knows from the Sci-Fi club. Just like the other groups forming, theirs was a combination of those who you never would’ve guessed to be together. But none of that really mattered, not with Bill on all of their minds. 

 

“Huh, to think that I would be on a team with a bunch of Sci-Fi kids,” came from Stephen Hong, someone who was more of Eric’s friend than Mabel’s. While Stephen wasn’t an overall bad person, Mabel just could never find herself hanging out with him on her own. It was just something about him that didn’t sit right with her. “Better not make us lose or else.” 

 

“Why don’t you shut it, Stephen,” said Valentine Howard, one of Dipper’s friends. “Us Sci-Fi kids can take of ourselves and I’m sure that we won’t be useless unlike a certain druggie. Tell me, Stephen Hong, how does it feel to not be high right now? Unless, you are high.” 

 

“Oh fuck you Valentine--” 

 

“Hey,” snapped Eric, stopping Stephen from saying anything else. “I don’t give a fuck that the two have you have beef with each other, but all of that can wait for after all of this magical bullshit.” Directing everyone’s attention to Bill, he pointed at the being that was casually standing on the stage, picking at his fingernails. Disgusting. “We need to work together so that we can win this game and be able to kick his ass. And I don’t know about you two, but I’m not ready to die.” 

 

Silence fell over their group. Both Stephen and Valentine refused to look up at each other until Valentine held out her hand. “Alright, whatever. We’ll work together, just for tonight.” 

 

At first, Stephen wasn’t going to take her hand, his nose scrunched up in disgust but soon enough he did so. The two shook on it quickly and then pulled their hands away. “Great,” said Mabel. “Now that the petty high school shit is over, I just want to tell you guys to be prepared for whatever happens.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Came from another Sci-Fi kid who’s name slipped Mabel’s mind. 

 

This time, Dipper was the one to speak up. “She means that Bill Cipher isn’t someone that you should underestimate. He’s cunning, dangerous, and obviously a murder. I’m sure that whatever is waiting for us outside of the gym might cost us our lives.” 

 

Mabel could almost see the change in their group. From what they just saw from Bill was enough for them to get a glimpse on who he was. And then with Mabel and Dipper saying something put the pressure down on them. Out of everyone there, the twins actually had a history with the dream demon and knew what to expect. 

 

And the funny thing with that, the two of them still didn’t know what to expect. Yet, there they were. Making it seem like they did. 

 

The only ones who actually knew the truth were the twins themselves, Bill, and maybe even Eric. He could always see through the twins bullshit. 

 

“But whatever Bill has for us, we’ll be able to take it.” Mabel looked up at Dipper at that point. “No matter what, we have to make sure that we complete at least eleven of those tasks. So then we’ll be able to confront Bill in the end about this bullshit.” 

 

And Mabel agreed. Once finish this little game of Bill’s then they’ll be able to confront him. Maybe, they’ll finally put an end to whatever he’s up to. “We’ll finally be out of Bill’s clutches after this.” Hopefully. 

 

“Ding ding ding, meat bags! You guys better have teams formed because you’re all going out, now.” 

 

Suddenly, the doors leading out to the gym opened and all of the teams took off. One by one, they all disappeared through the door. No one wanted to stay in the gym with Bill, so, they just left. Their group was one of the last ones to leave. As each member of their group went through the door, Mabel stopped and turned around to eye Bill. The dream demon was staring at her, a smirk on his face. Just for that Mabel gave him the bird before running through the doors herself. 

 

The last thing that she heard from Bill was his maniacal laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check down below for the fanart that inspired me when it came to describing bill because this is the only fanart that i truly vibe with. 
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/madjesters1/art/Bill-Cipher-Human-MORE-DOODLES-559938961


End file.
